hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Xiroh
First Appearance: Birthdate: '''N/A '''World of Origin: Hyakuji Player: '''Hiro Tsukasa Personality Powers/Abilities Without a heart, Xiroh cannot access let alone manipulate Supernatural energies like his real counterpart. Distastefully compensating for this Xiroh took the basic knowledge of swordplay in his memories from Hiro and began to train with all his might quickly becoming a master of bladed weaponry. Losing his mastery of Magic, Xiroh now has adept speed, swift movements and above all amazing strength. Much like Hiro, Xiroh doesn't posess much defensive ability although he can at least deflect and parry with sword moves putting him ahead of his counterpart. Xiroh wields many kinds of swords from katanas to even great swords and it seems if it has a blade then he knows how to use it properly. His element of control is Space and aside from using this in special techniques Xiroh also uses it as a mean to access extra weapons as needed storing blades in a pocket dimension and calling them forth as needed though he is limited in how often he can call for weapons. Xiroh has developed the following powerful Sword Techniques to unleash the growing skill he has developed. '''X-Slash: This technique summons two special longswords to Xiroh known as Masa and Mune. By manipulating Space Xiroh launches one into a pocket world and then rushes ahead at the enemy. The other sword emerges and both Xiroh and the other sword in motion intersect both slashing across the same target in the design of the letter X. This attack is somewhat disorienting and thus hard to dodge. Sword of Omens: This technique calls forth a special broadsword known as the Sword of Omens from Xiroh's pocket world. This sword not only is imbued with the element of Lightning and can shoot powerful bolts at the command word "THUNDER" but also allows him to mystical enhance his own sight, at the command phrase "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight," letting him see very very far away even to the point of "sniping" people from a distance with thrown blades. Xiroh has a quite a few unique techniques, more shall be added as they are revealed in the plot, however.... Ultimate Technique Unlimited Blade Works This is Xiroh's ultimate technique and represents not only his mastery of swords but also of the element of Space. It begins with him, almost mimicing the spell casting of Hiro, chanting the following words: Incantation: I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So, as I pray – “Unlimited Blade Works”. Upon finishing this a field of flames explode forth around Xiroh and suddenly warp everyone in the area through space to his pocket world that exists outside of any other worlds. This world holds a darkened sky filled with large floating gears and the wasteland seems to roll on endlessly forever littered with swords of all styles lodged into the ground. These swords can only be grasped and wielded by Xiroh and in truth he does not need even grab them for he can will them to lift from their spot and automatically come to his hands. It is within this area, with an endless number of weapons at his disposal that Xiroh becomes truly a monster in combat. None thus far have survived Unlimited Blade Works but it is believed one may escape the pocket world if Xiroh is killed, rendered unconscious or if he intentionally wills it away. History Origins: Xiroh was one of the early members to the Organization and among the first of those that awakened in the Dark City and found by Xemnas. Xiroh was born when Yami, a being born from the darkness within Hiro Tsukasa's heart, joined with the Heartless and separated himself from Hiro and banished the man from existence. As Hiro Tsukasa vanished, Xiroh appeared. Xiroh holds a good deal of similarities to his source of origin including the confidence in his own abilities and a sort of care free but heated attitude. Perhaps his biggest obsession, however, is the Nobody condition of lacking emotions. He understands them. Can even fake them, like the rest, by drawing on the memories he has from Hiro. However, he does not actually feel them and the pain for this gives him a bitter outlook on life. He detests normal people for having these emotions and especially people who care little about their own life finding it unfair that they have a heart and waste the gift while he never had the chance. Xiroh desires nothing more than regaining a heart and becoming a full and complete person as now he feels as if he truly does not exist. He is fiercely loyal to Xemnas but has a bit of trouble always agreeing with the other Organization members. Ultimately though, he desires the achievement of their plan which in the end will net him the wish he so deeply desires. S2 History: Category:Characters:Other